A co, jeśli wiedziałby wszystko?
by olakwiat19
Summary: Młody Ludwik dowiaduje się o romansie swojej matki i pana d'Artagnan. Nie do końca zgodne z filmem i faktami historycznymi.
Postacie nie należą do mnie. Z poniższej pracy nie czerpię żadnych korzyści, oprócz własnej satysfakcji.

Ludwik zawsze wiedział, że coś dzieje się między kapitanem d'Artagnan i jego matką. Sposób w jaki na siebie patrzyli, z tęsknotą i pragnieniem… Jego ojciec nigdy nie patrzył tak na matkę. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek powiedział jej, że ją kocha, albo chociaż coś miłego. Dla niego była tylko żoną, kobietą.

Po śmierci jego ojca, gdy miał siedem lat w pałacu ubyło dworzan. Nie wiedział, czy po odbyciu żałoby, jego matka częściej zaczęła wychodzić ze swoich komnat z tego powodu, czy z tego, ze była regentką.

Królowa Matka zawsze dobrze mówiła mu o panu d'Artagnan. O tym, że jest lojalnym, honorowym i dobrym człowiekiem. Mówiła też, że uratował jej życia, ale nigdy nie zdradziła mu niczego więcej.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy udało mu się wymknąć niezauważalnie ze swoich komnat miał osiem lat. Była już noc i wszyscy spali. Korytarze były ciemne, ciche i puste, tylko czasem rozświetlone kilkoma świecami. Przemierzał je oczarowany aurą tajemniczości nadaną im przez światło księżyca wpadające przez okna. Podziwiał je na nowo i nie zważał na to gdzie idzie.

Nagle usłyszał jakieś głosy i zauważył, że jest w korytarzu przy komnatach swojej matki. Poznał głos kobiety i mężczyzny, ale nie wiedział kto to. Po cichu szedł wiedziony ich głosami.

Dotarł tak do korytarza z zakrętem na końcu, a kiedy doszedł do załamania ściany głosy były wyraźne. Klęknął i wyjrzał zza rogu. W korytarzyku płonęła jedna świeca, odstawiona na mały gzyms przy ścianie i oświetlała dwie postacie stojące na środku. Poznał, że kobieta była już w stroju do snu, na który narzuciła szlafrok, a mężczyzna w mundurze muszkietera. Pewnie jakaś zakochana dwórka jego matki…, ale gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności zauważył, że szlafrok kobiety był granatowy, haftowany złotymi fleur-de-lis, a postawa muszkietera była mu znajoma. Prawda szybko do niego dotarła. Jego matka i kapitan d'Artagnan!

Schował się za ścianę i usiłował uspokoić serce, które przyspieszyło nagle wraz z oświeceniem. Chciał odejść, wiedział, ze powinien, ale ciekawość była silniejsza. Ponownie wychylił się zza rogu i zaczął słuchać.

D'Artagnan obejmował czule jego matkę, a ona głaskała go po policzku.  
\- D'Artagnanie, tak bardzo chciałabym urodzić się w zwykłej rodzinie. Gdzieś w spokojnej wsi, z dala od wszystkich intryg i polityki. Mogłabym pracować w upale, całymi dniami, wiedząc, że ty jesteś obok mnie. Nie byłoby w tedy skandalu, jeśli ktoś zauważyłby naszą miłość. Byłabym twoją żoną i zawsze byłabym obok ciebie. – szeptała jego matka.  
\- Ja też Anno. – westchnął d'Artagnan. – Ale żyjemy tutaj. I nie możemy pozwolić sobie na kolejny upadek. Być może kiedyś, w innym życiu, Bóg złączy nas ze sobą, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Wiesz, że zawsze cię kochałem i zawsze będę kochał tylko ciebie, ale tutaj musimy być dla naszego syna. Dla Ludwika.

Młody król zamarł. Przecież nie mogli mówić o nim. Był synem Ludwika XIII, króla Francji, którym on też zostanie. Musiało mu się wydawać, przesłyszeć…, ale w jego głowie zaczęły pojawiać się słowa dworzan i fakty, które jakoś dziwnie zaczęły się łączyć. Wiedział, że urodził się dopiero po dwudziestu dwóch latach małżeństwa jego matki i króla. I wiedział, że ma niebieskie oczy. Na wszystkich portretach Ludwik XIII miał brązowe oczy, tak, jak Anna Austriaczka. Niebieskie oczy, trochę ciemniejsze od jego, ale niebieskie miał pan d'Artagnan. Zawsze kiedy w nie patrzył wydawały mu się mądre i poważne, ale było w nich coś jeszcze. W oczach kapitana, kiedy patrzył na niego, lub jego matkę pojawiała się miłość i dziwna tęsknota.

Wychylił się ponownie i zauważył, jak jego matka znika w tajemniczym przejściu za obrazem. Powinien teraz uciec, ukryć się. D'Artagnan patrzył chwilę na obraz, zamyślony, a potem zaczął iść w jego kierunku. Młody król próbował wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Widział, jak kapitan się zbliża i nie mógł nic zrobić…

\- Wasza wysokość? Co ty tutaj robisz?- Pan d'A…, nie, jego ojciec stał nad nim zaskoczony. Kiedy nie odpowiedział muszkieter przyklęknął przed nim.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Najjaśniejszy panie?- zapytał i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Ludwik przesunął się do tyłu, a d'Artagnan cofnął dłoń. Król przyglądał mu się szerokimi, błękitnymi oczami, w których zobaczył też determinację.

\- Jak długo tu jesteś, Wasza Wysokość? – zapytał świadomy tego, że Ludwik mógł być świadkiem ich spotkania.  
\- Jesteś…moim ojcem? – wyjąkał pytanie młody król. D'Artagnan pobladł lekko i odsunął się od monarchy.  
\- Chcę znać prawdę. Chcę wiedzieć. – powiedział Ludwik. Kapitan westchnął cicho. Na jego twarzy widoczne były emocje, które rozrywały jego serce. Po chwili muszkieter spojrzał królowi w oczy.

\- Jesteś synem króla, Wasza Wysokość. Nigdy nie myśl inaczej. Nikt inny nie jest twoim ojcem. Nikt inny nie może nim być. – powiedział kapitan. Jego głos był twardy i stanowczy. Wstał i wyciągnął do młodego monarchy rękę.

\- Chodźmy, Najjaśniejszy Panie. Jeżeli ktoś zauważy, że nie ma cię w sypialni wybuchnie chaos. Ludwik chwycił wyciągniętą rękę ojca. Wiedział, że pan d'Artagnan nim był, mimo tego co powiedział. Myślał, że ojciec poprowadzi go korytarzami, ale muszkieter skręcił w korytarz, w którym wcześniej spotkał się z królową i podszedł z nim do obrazu, za którym wcześniej zniknęła jego matka. Wiedział, że w pałacu jest kilka tajemniczych przejść, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył.

We wnęce w ścianie korytarza, który wyłonił się za obrazem zauważył zapaloną świecę, ale nie dawała ona wiele. Ciemny tunel wydawał się nie mieć końca. Ojciec prowadził go nim przez liczne zakręty i drzwi. Potem wyszli z zza jakiegoś gobelinu i Ludwik dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że są w jego sypialni. D'Artagnan odstawił świecę na kominek, a potem zaczął podniecać w nim ogień.

Młody król nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Wiedział, że powinien się położyć, ale jednocześnie chciał być z ojcem. Byli sami. Nikt się nie dowie, jeśli inaczej zwróci się do kapitana. Stanął za nim i obserwował jego ruchy.

\- Powinieneś się położyć, Najjaśniejszy Panie. – powiedział d'Artagnan zauważając za sobą Ludwika. Dołożył ostatnie polano i podniósł się.

\- Nie zapomnę tego czego się dowiedziałem. Nie chcę zapomnieć. – powiedział Ludwik. Jesteś dużo lepszym człowiekiem niż poprzedni król. Zrobiłeś dla mnie, mojej matki i dla Francji, znacznie więcej niż on. Bez względu na to, co powiesz, będę się cieszyć, ze to ty jesteś moim ojcem.  
Ludwik podszedł do muszkietera i pocałował jego dłoń. Nigdy nie podobało mu się przestrzeganie wszystkich nakazów i zakazów dworskiej etykiety. Wiedział, że dla nich obojga ten gest znaczy więcej niż wszystkie słowa.

D'Artagnan przyklęknął przed nim i przytrzymał jego ręce. Emocje były widoczne na jego twarzy.  
\- Ludwiku… - szepnął. – To co zrobiłem naraża ciebie i twoją matkę na niebezpieczeństwo. Jeżeli się wyda…, nie wiem co zrobię. Ręka d'Artagnana dotknęła jego policzka. Uświadomił sobie, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy jego ojciec może go tak dotknąć i że życie nie będzie pełne takich chwil.

Rzucił się do przodu i mocno objął kapitana. Muszkieter wydawał się zaskoczony, ale po chwili przytulił go delikatnie. W tym uścisku mieściła się cała miłość, zbierana odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczył swojego syna.  
\- Ojcze, ojcze… - szeptał Ludwik. Dziwnie było czuć to słowo na języku, ale jego wypowiadanie przynosiło spokój i bezpieczeństwo.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tak stali, gdy poczuł, że d'Artagnan bierze go na ręce. Ojciec zaniósł go do łóżka i przykrył kołdrą.

\- Śpij dobrze, mój synu. – powiedział i pocałował Ludwika w czoło. Młody król chwycił go za rękę.  
\- Ojcze, chcę żebyś zawsze był przy mnie.  
\- Będę. – odpowiedział d'Artagnan i pocałował go jeszcze raz, po czym wyszedł przez ukryte drzwi.  
Młody król długo wpatrywał się w gobelin i dopiero nad ranem uległ zmęczeniu.


End file.
